Sir Isaac Ray Pelham Westcott
is the main antagonist of the Date A Live series who was first introduced in Volume 5. He is the current director of Deus.Ex.Machina Industries. Summary Westcott is the current director and founder of DEM, and seemed to be familiar with almost everything happening around the company. He also seems to know about Shido's past, since he briefly called him Takamiya before switching back to Itsuka. Westcott is the one responsible for minimizing the punishment for Origami as he seemed to be interested in Origami's ability to pilot the <White Licorice>. He is also obsessed about harnessing the powers of the Spirits in their “natural form”, making him responsible for Tohka’s transformation into her Inverse Form. Appearance He is a tall man wearing a formal jet black suit. His hair is dark ash blond, and he has a pair of sharp eyes as if a knife was being used to cut a slit on his face. Despite looking 30 years old, Origami states that he gave off a feeling that of being an experienced veteran. After his fight against Woodman, Westcott had one of his arms severed in the conflict, and is currently undergoing Realizer treatment to restore it. Light Novel Volume 15, Chapter 7 Personality Shido describes Westcott's personality as one that could not just be described as just cruel or brutal, but rather as something that could only be classified as abnormal. He has shown to be arrogant, selfish, and a person that has an uncanny mind or, in other words, a “cruel” businessman with a ruthless ambition. He has no regard for little things (such as his company or people's lives) as long as he accomplishes what he describes to be his most cherished dream. Even the DEM wizards, who are completely loyal to him, are seen by him as only valuable pawns for his interests and goals. One instance of his cruelty was shown when he was considering how to draw out Tohka's natural form through various types of cruel physical, mental, emotional, and even sexual tortures that only the most twisted of individuals could think of. Another instance was shown when he let Nia escape so she could meet Shido and he could make her regain her hope in humanity, just so that he could turn her hope into despair and make her assume her inverse form. At times Westcott can also be very childish. Both Ellen and Karen admit that his actions with his newly acquired Demon King resembles a mischievous kid playing with a new toy. History Background Westcott grew up in a town of mages who could use sorcery along with Elliot Baldwin Woodman and Ellen Mira Mathers. However, one day a group of normal people who feared the power of mages burned down their village. Westcott, Woodman and Ellen survived and watched their village being burned from a distance. This event caused something to change in Westcott. Afterwards, he gained a desire to create a new world, one with only mages living in it. This became the first step to the creation of Deus Ex Machina Industries. Westcott, Woodman and Ellen spent their youths learning everything they could about sorcery in order to find a way to create a Spirit, a being of immense power born from the mana of the world which they could use to achieve their goal. Around the same time, the orphaned Westcott was adopted by a rich couple. However, the couple ended up dying in an accident, leaving their entire fortune to Westcott. Around 30 years ago, Westcott began to set his plan for a new world into motion. Using a sorcery called that he, Woodman and Ellen had created, they gathered all of the world's mana in a location and successfully created a Spirit, along with an alternate dimension in the process. However, this also caused the first spacequake, which destroyed a large portion of Eurasia. However, Westcott, Woodman and Ellen protected themselves by using defensive barriers made using sorcery. Afterwards, seeing the destruction that he had caused, Westcott simply laughed manically. Following the first spacequake, DEM became a huge company since their Realizers, which Westcott seems to have invented, helped with the reconstruction of the world. However, the spirit he, Woodman and Ellen created managed to escape from them and ended up causing smaller spacequakes around the world for six months before suddenly disappearing. DEM eventually found the Spirit, now going by the name Mio Takamiya, living with Shido and Mana Takamiya. In response to this, DEM abducted Mana and hunted Shido and Mio. Westcott eventually confronted Shido and offered to hand over Mana in exchange for Mio. Shido tried to run away with Mio, but Westcott shot him in the chest with a gun. This, however, caused Mio's powers to manifest, allowing her to escape with Shido. Media *Light Novel **''Appearances:'' ***Volume 5-10, 12-17 **''Mention:'' ***Volume 11 *Anime **''Appearances:'' ***Date A Live II: Episode 1-2, 4-5, 8-10 *Manga **Date AST Like *Game **Date A Live: Ars Install Powers & Abilities Westcott's plan involves making the Spirits go into their Inverse Form in order to extract their Qlipha Crystals from their bodies. Then, he bonds with the crystals to gain their ability to summon their Demon Kings. So far Westcott has gained the following Demon Kings: Demon King: Beelzebub (神蝕篇帙 (ベルゼバブ), Jinshoku Henchitsu, lit., "Tome of Divine Corruption") Weapon: Book Original Owner: Nia Honjou It can transfer information about a subject directly into his mind if he just thinks about it, as shown when Westcott found out about Shido changing the past during the events of Tobiichi Devil, and he can freely share this information with others just by simply touching them. It can also summon shadow-like creatures from its pages that follow his every command. However, since Nia's Inverse Form was in an incomplete state, because of Shido's intervention, only a part of her Qlipha Crystal was extracted. As a result, Westcott's is also in an incomplete state, implying that the Demon King is not as powerful as it was, and/or does not have all the powers it had when Nia was using it. still has a connection to Nia's angel , as the two used to be two sides of the same embodiment. As a result, Nia can sabotage by interfering with its information network, which she has used to further weaken the Demon King. Also, Nia states that, like , is incapable of predicting the future or reading a person's inner thoughts. So far the Demon King owned by Westcott, Beelzebub, has shown to have the following ability: *'Ashufiriya (幻書館 (アシュフィリヤ), ''Genshokan, lit., "Phantom Library"):' Traps the target(s) into the book and transports them into an adjacent world created by . According to Nia, the world is created by various scenarios made by people's dreams and imagination. The people imprisoned assume the roles of fairy tale and manga characters, though several alterations might be made to the source material. While trapped within the fantasy world, other Spirits are unable to use their Angels. *'Nibelcol (魔王の娘たち (ニベルコル), Maōnomusumetachi, lit., "Daughters of the Demon King"): 'Summons various soldiers from 's pages, all of whom bare a striking resemblance to Marina Arusu. Quotes *(To General Kiritani) ''"Do you still not understand, even though I am saying this much?" '' Light Novel Volume 5, Chapter 1 *(To Ellen Mira Mathers) ''"I'll leave this matter to you Ellen. ——Ellen. Ellen Mira Mathers. The strongest Wizard that is second to none. If it is you, you'll definitely be able to accomplish it. No matter who the opponent is, even if it is the being that causes the atrocity of destroying the world." Light Novel Volume 5, Chapter 1 *(To Shido Itsuka) "………''…..Kuku, a boy that is able to use the Spirit's power…………..I've heard about this and thought it was impossible but, I see, so that's how it is. Kuku, haha-hahahahahahahahaha!........Isn't this funny. In the end------everything was on the palm of her hands huh''." Light Novel Volume 7, Chapter 9 *(To Elliot Baldwin Woodman) “By the way, Elliot. Why don’t you come back to us. You should know this too but, we Inversed . Our dearest realization is near. If you provide assistance that would probably make it even more certain. If you come back, Ellen would certainly be pleased.” Light Novel Volume 8, Chapter 5 *(To Ellen Mira Mathers) “This is ironic. To think the secret anti-spirit weapon came up with, would become our joker too. It isn’t particularly rare for medicine to become poison. However-------“ ''Light Novel Volume 9, Chapter 6 *(To Ellen Mira Mathers) ''"Yes.----It’s about time we try making our perfect inverse type?” Light Novel Volume 12, Chapter 1 *(To Ellen Mira Mathers) ''“It’s a very simple thing. Rather than simply dropping the glass, it’s better to drop it from higher place so that it would break easier.” '' Light Novel Volume 13, Chapter 5 *(To an unnamed Wizard) ''“Now, within a fairy tale… struggling in fantasy.” '' Light Novel Volume 14, Chapter 3 Trivia *His first name "Isaac" means "[[He will laugh]]" in Hebrew. *His last name, "Westcott", likely comes from William Wynn Westcott, one of the three founders of the Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn which was one of the orders of the Hermetic Qabalah. References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:DEM